Doctor Who 50th Anniversary Part 9 ch 1 'Key to the Future'
by Romana4Ever
Summary: Omega has returned and he is bent on destroying those who he feels have wronged him. The Doctors have to protect Rassilon who is overcome with guilt for his brothers death. Time is quickly running out before the Time War begins and everything will be as it was.


**DOCTOR WHO 50TH ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL**

 **PART 9 CH 1 'KEY TO THE FUTURE'**

The Doctors move instinctively to protect Rassilon.

"My brother?" Rassilon stammered. "But how could you be here? You died during that stellar-Engineering accident."

"No Lon." Omega replied. "I live. In the world of anti-matter. Your calculations were off ever so slightly. Enough to banish me into another universe forever. Did you miss me?" He asked in a mocking tone of voice.

"Oh Omega." Rassilon pleaded. "I am so sorry. Please forgive me." he said in tears.

The Companions are gathering around.

"With all due respect Rassilon, your brother has gone insane." The Third Doctor said mildly. "He is not the same man you knew. Years of living in the world of anti-matter alone has affected his mind."

"And it's all my fault." Rassilon sobbed.

"With all due respect sir." The Ninth Doctor said. "Time is running out. We only have about 20 minutes before the Dalek fleet arrives. If we are going to save Gallifrey, shouldn't we perhaps hurry?" he asked.

"I can't!" Rassilon wailed. "Don't you see? All I do is cause destruction."

Adric has been thinking about what Omega had said about Rassilon's error in calculations.

"Not so Lord Rassilon." Adric inserted. "I looked over your calculations just a few hours ago. Your calculations were perfect. If they had been off even .000001 percent, the whole experiment would have failed. So you didn't fail." Adric assured him.

This Enraged Omega.

"Who dares to question me?!" Omega raged.

"I am Adric of the planet Alzarius." Adric said defiantly. "And I am a mathematician. So my numbers are correct."

Luke quickly ran the formula he had seen through his mind.

"Adric is right!" Luke shouted at Omega. "Rassilon's calculations were perfect. Your being sent into another dimension was just an unfortunate side effect of the process."

"Another one dares to question me?" Omega roared at Luke.

"I am Luke of Planet Earth. My mother was Sarah Jane Smith!" Luke said proudly. "And my family has a long history of standing up to beings like yourselves. I've figured out what your trying to do. You think that by capturing the energy of the Time Lords and channeling it through the Nightmare," Luke is saying when The Doctor interrupts.

"Of course, that's brilliant Luke!" The Doctor interjected. "Through the Nightmare Child and straight into the world of Anti-Matter. This would open up a doorway for you to step through."

"But he's already through Doctor." Clyde said then looked embarrassed when everyone turned to look at him. "Well, what does he need a doorway for if he's already here? Just saying."

"The young man's right." The First Doctor chuckled. "Of course Omega is planning something bigger than a mere doorway or bridge this time."

The Doctors quickly mull things over. The Tenth Doctor thinks he's got it.

"Of course!" The Tenth Doctor shouted. "Remember it's not just the energy of the High Council but the entire assembly of the Time Lords. That strengthens the energy force exponentially."

"With that much power." The Sixth Doctor began to say.

"He could permanently rip a hole in the two universes." The Fourth Doctor said. "But the two universes cannot co-exist."

"Or permanently repair himself so he could exist in this universe." The Doctor said thoughtfully.

"But what would happen to the Time Lords once their energy was captured?" The Eighth Doctor asked.

"They would become part of the anti-matter universe." Luke replied.

"Of course!" The Doctor shouted! "That's been his plan the entire time! Make everyone suffer the same fate he's been suffering for millions of years."

"That is evil." The Second Doctor said. "Even for you Omega. You must stop this madness at once!" He ordered.

"Still trying to dictate to me what to do Doctor?" Omega asked in an amused tone of voice.

The Doctors looked around at the Time Lords. They didn't seem to be able to hear what was being said.

"Why are you just sitting there?" The Sixth Doctor shouted. "Didn't you hear? Omega is just using you!"

"Oh they know better than to listen to your lies." Omega laughed. "They've been warned in advance that you would say or do anything to save yourselves and your companions.

"And they're actually foolish enough to believe you?" The Third Doctor asked. "Even after you tried to destroy Gallfrey?" he demanded.

"They are well acquainted of how you will attempt to save yourself by locking the rest of us away while allowing yourself to go free." Omega informed them. "Oh and I see you can't keep your eyes off of the hooded eight. Well, no wonder. They are known to you. Some personally, some by reputation." As Omega spoke the hooded eight removed their hoods. Confirming what the Doctors had already guessed. They were the eight faces that had adorned Rassilons alter. Somehow the Black Guardian must have freed them. President Borusa smiled at the Doctors.

"From the looks on your faces, I gather you had already figured out who we were." President Borusa said. "You imprisoned me! Now it is YOU who will be imprisoned!" He shouted.

"Typical." The Ninth Doctor said mildly. "Typical coward. You blame others for the results of your own choices. Pathetic."

Nyssa is becoming more and more fed up with this. She marched over to Rassilon who is still crying over his brothers.

"Look!" Nyssa said in a commanding tone of voice. "You must do something to save your world!"

"I can't!" Rassilon cried. "I can't fight my own brother. Not after I practically killed him."

Nyssa had learned from the other Doctors that he had been in mourning for his brother who had died just weeks before two of the Doctors arrival. Nyssa realized it could take some time for the pain to ease. Time! That was it! Time had passed! For one Rassilon.

"Listen to me." Nyssa said urgently. "I understand your loss. I too have experienced great loss."

"You lost a loved one due to your own incompetence?" Rassilon sobbed.

"It was NOT your fault." Nyssa said adamantly. "And while my loss was not my fault, it still hurts. Now I understand you're in pain but your older self is here. In the tomb. Those four treasures you have should be able to awaken him. To break that bracelet of death that was placed on his arm by the Black Guardian. Come on now. You must do this." Nyssa insisted.

"But he's my brother." Rassilon cried.

Suddenly Nyssa slapped Rassilon hard across the face much to everyone's amazement.

"Now you listen to me!" Nyssa shouted! "I lost my Father, My Step-mother and my entire world due to one of your kind!" Nyssa told Rassilon who still looked shocked that Nyssa had dared slap him. "That's right! A Time Lord destroyed both my family and my world! But the Doctor here saved me and many other people who might have died at the hands of the Master. The Doctor is like a second father to me. So I will not stand by and allow the world of one of my best friends die! So summon your older self! NOW!" Nyssa ordered.

Rassilon still looked in shock but he somehow managed to gather his wits about him and turn and sent an energy wave towards his older self that had been put into a artificially induced coma.

.

Inside of the tomb The Alwaians stood by Rassilons alter.

"It's happening." The female said suddenly. "Look!"

A wave of energy enveloped Rassilon as he laid on his alter. Suddenly the bracelet of death broke. And Rassilon's entire body started to shake.

.

"There is nothing you pitiful beings can do so why don't you just surrender?" Omega asked in a mocking tone of concern. "It would go much easier if you," Omega stopped suddenly as something startled him. "What? How can this be?"

Floating across the field towards the force-field is the older Rassilon. He passes like a ghost through the force-field and heads straight towards his younger self.

The two merge into one. Now it is the Older Rassilon who turned to confront Omega.

"Hello Omega." Rassilon's voice boomed out. "Did you miss me?"

The Doctors are overjoyed. Now they stood a real fighting change of saving Gallifrey.

"But the Black Guardian assured me," Omega stammered.

"I'm sure he did but that is not important now." Rassilon said. "Doctors it is time to form a circle. Like a clock." Rassilon lifted his staff and teleported each of the Doctors to their corresponding number.

Omega infuriated by these turn of events attempted to zap Rassilon but Captsin Jack threw himself in front of the energy bolt and died. Several companions raced over to see if they could help him.

"Shame he sacrificed himself." Rassilon said. "It wasn't necessary."

"Don't worry." The Doctor reassured Rassilon. "He'll be fine."

Omega tried to send another energy bolt towards Rassilon but this time a massive White Light appeared and enveloped the energy.

Suddenly the white light transformed into the form of the White Guardian.

"It seems I got here just in time." He said evenly. "It seems we only have eleven Doctors. But you need twelve to complete the circle."

And with that he held out his hand and a doorway of light appeared and out stepped a pale white figure.

"That's just how you looked when," Adric began only to be elbowed by Tegan. "Oh, right." Adric quickly realized.

"You are correct Adric." The White Guardian assured him. "This is indeed the future projection of the Twelfth Doctor." He said as the figure took his spot at twelve o'clock. "Now if you will prepare your staff." The White Guardian said to Rassilon.

.

Omega was about to fire at Rassilon when Wilf suddenly produced his gun and fired at one of the computers. This distracted Omega who was infuriated by these constant interruptions.

"You stupid old man!" Omega roared. "You will be among the first to die!" He promised Wilf.

"Granddad Please!" Donna Begged.

"So what is death at my age?" Wilf scoffed. "I might as well be dead today as tomorrow." He said to Donna.

Rassilon turned to the Fourth Doctor.

"Doctor, if you would be so kind as to hand over the 'Key of Rassilon'?" Rassilon asked mildly.

The Fourth Doctor started fumbling around his various pockets looking for the key.

"You mean the key was in his pocket the entire time?" Ben asked. "Talk about a wild goose chase."

Rassilon let out a sigh. Clearly he was getting impatient. Rassilon suddenly held out his hand and the Key of Rassilon flew out of the inner lower right pocket of the Fourth Doctor's coat pocket and into Rassilon's hand. He seemed to sense something about the key.

"A Demat Gun?" Rassilon said in a mildly amused tone of voice to the Fourth Doctor. "How clever Doctor. Let's see if we can't put this key to a better use, shall we?" Rassilon asked.

Suddenly he slammed the key against the Sash. it passed through the outer layer of the Sash. Rassilon held up the Rod of Rassilon and he lifted the top off.

The White Guardian swung around towards Rassilon just as an object materialized in his hand. It appeared to be a cube shaped object with an short narrow object sticking straight out of it. The White Guardian sent the object flying towards Rassilon.

The Doctors eyes got wide as they recognized the object!

IT WAS THE KEY TO TIME!

Rassilon caught it and placed the wand inside of the of the staff. Suddenly Melonie recognized it.

"Hey that looks just like the staff we saw in the picture." Mel said to the First Doctor. "And the twelve Doctors all in a circle." A sudden thought struck Mel. "Was that picture of the past or of now?"

"Never mind child." The First Doctor chuckled. "We must all concentrate. We must light the key. We are the twelve of one."

One by one the Doctors activated their special powers and aimed it at the Key to Time. As the Key to Time was activated a huge circle around The Doctors suddenly broke away from the ground and began to sink.

"What is happening?" Polly shouted.

"I think they have to move closer to the center where the the nucleus of the black hole is kept." The Rani shouted.

Suddenly River Song returned with Romana. They run towards the group.

"Everyone!" Omega shouted. "If they succeed we will all surely die. We must work together to overcome this White Guardian and destroy the Doctor and that Rassilon." Omega began powering up as did several Time Lords.

But even as the Time Lords began to threaten the Doctors, Rassilon and even the White Guardian, Captain Jack suddenly came back to life which startled them. Jack looked around.

"What's going on?" Jack demanded to know.

"The Doctors and Rassilon are using something called the Key to Time to save Gallifrey and probably the entire universe but Omega and the Time Lords are going to try to stop them." Gwen told him.

Captain Jack nodded and walked over to the edge of the hole till he was in between the Twelfth Doctor and Omega. There he just stood with a defiant look on his face. Nyssa walked over to Jack's side and clasped his hand and also placed herself between the Twelfth Doctor and Omega. Then one by one MOST of the companions formed a circle around the hole clasping hands and forming a barrier between all of the Doctors and the Time Lords. Tegan tried to join them but Martha wouldn't let her.

Romana also tried to join the circle but River held her tight. River then took up a protective stance in front of Romana holding her squared-ray-gun.

"You stupid children!" Omega roared. "You think we will hesitate to kill insignificant creatures such as yourselves? Then you think wrong." Omega said as he raised his right hand.

But before Omega or the other Time Lords can do any harm there is a weird energy wave that suddenly shoots out into space.

"What was that?" Maria asked.

"That is the Key to Time stopping everything in the universe." Luke replied. "Everywhere but here. Which is too bad because by my watch, there is only five minutes till the Daleks attack."

But even as Luke speaks the view-screen suddenly crackles into life. Slowly a faint image of a wild looking man with a black beard and a long ponytail. Peri recognizes him. She leaves the circle and runs a few steps towards the view screen.

"Ycranos!" Peri shouted joyfully. "It's you! You're alive! You," Peri stopped abruptly remembering she was in the past. He and the other ships hadn't arrived yet.

"Peri?" Ycranos shouted. "Where are you? You were suppose to stay home and watch our people in case I didn't return."

"I did." Peri said. "I mean I will. I,I,"

Ycranos peered closely into the view screen.

"You don't look like the Queen Peri I left several days ago." Ycranos said evenly. "You look much older."

"Well, it's hard to explain." Peri said laughing in spite of herself.

"You have traveled back in time." Ycranos said simply. "You did tell me of your adventures of the Doctor. Tell me, have I died? Is this why you have taken to traveling with the Doctor again?"

"No!" Peri shouted at the screen. "I mean, I'm not traveling with him, I,"

"But I am dead." Ycranos said.

Omega lets out a big yawn.

"My, my, my." Omega said in a bored tone of voice. "How very touching, this family reunion."

But Ycranos does not seem to be able to hear him. Only Peri.

"No!" Peri shouted at the screen. "I mean, I don't know."

"So long as I and my crew die with honor, then it does not matter." Ycranos said matter-of-factly.

"But it does matter." Peri argued. "It matters to me. You, my stepson and all of our ships disappeared without a trace. We had no way of knowing what happened. Whether the Daleks killed you or if,"

"Woman!" Ycranos Roared. "So long as we die fighting for what we believe in, then none of us will have died in vain." Ycranos finished as the screen went dark.

Peri just stood there with tears running down her cheek. Several of the Time Lords look puzzled. They didn't know what to make of this. Clearly that strange man was coming with some ships to defend Gallifrey? Surely they knew this was a lost cause?

Suddenly the screen started to crackle again.

"Ycranos!" Peri called out but this time it was a very different man who appeared on the screen. Peri thought he looked vaguely familiar when Turlough suddenly rushed forward.

"Malcolm!" Turlough shouted. "It's you!"

"Hey Turlough!" Malcolm called back to him. "Or should I say President Turlough." He said in a teasing tone of voice.

"Yeah, I won the election." Turlough said. "In spite of the fact that I went against the council and ordered you and your fleet to fly to Gallifrey to help fight against the Daleks."

"Yeah, well we're not going to be alone brother." Malcolm said joyfully. "Good news! We just got a sub-space message that The Intergalactic High Council has voted to send aid to Gallifrey. So soon, if not already, there will be hundreds of millions of ships on their way to Gallfirey. Hopefully we can hold out till they catch up. We're at least three days ahead of them."

Several Time Lords gasped at this news.

"Last time I heard, the High Council was deadlocked." Turlough said.

"Yeah, well maybe you haven't heard but through the combined efforts of people of planet Earth and a small group of former Doctor Companions they somehow managed to convince 750 of the 2000 who had abstained to change their vote to send aid. So they're coming." Malcolm finished.

"That's great news." Turlough said with surprise.

"Yeah, they figured if the people of a primitive planet like Earth was willing to spend billions of their money and risk billions of lives just for one man, then the Doctor must be something pretty special." Malcolm was saying as the screen started to go dark again.

More and More Time Lords around the arena are starting to hang their heads in shame.

Omega notices this and is angered by it.

"What are you doing?" Omega shouted. "Don't tell me you're impressed by the actions of these stupid primitives. We are Time Lords. We are Superior Beings. We deserve to live among the stars!"

Suddenly the screen cackled in to life once more. But this time instead of a relative of a companion there are the children of the Time Lords standing by the force-field. They have been watching with both joy and horror as the various events had unfolded. Now many of them saw their parents standing in the arena getting ready to attack the Doctor, Rassilon and the White Guardian.

"Mother! Father!" The Children were shouting. "Don't hurt the Doctor or Rassilon! Please! You've got to help them! We don't want to die! Please help us! Help the Doctor! Save our planet!" They pleaded.

Then the screen goes silent.

A tall elegant Black man known as Lord Bulent stood up and looked towards the force-field wall and he spotted his two children. Then he looked towards Omega.

"The Children cannot ascend." Kam Po said as he appeared suddenly floating to the right of Omega.

A single tear ran down Lord Bulent's cheek.

"Doctors!" Lord Bulent called out to the circle of Doctors. "Tell our children that in the end," He paused as he looked around at his fellow Time Lords. "Some of us got it."

And with that about Twenty-five percent of the Time Lords in the arena turned and started to attack Omega and the High Council members who aligned themselves with Omega and the eight former rulers of Gallfirey. Omega, the High Council and the former rulers were forced to use their energy to defend themselves. And while they used their energy to defend themselves they couldn't attack the Doctors.

There is a massive build up of energy inside of the Key to Time. Slowly Rassilon starts to raise the staff. The countdown is almost over.

"IT IS FINISHED!" Rassilon cried out as he slammed the staff into the ground which discharged a massive light which blinded everyone.

And then there is nothing but darkness.


End file.
